


Not Here

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [19]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 8





	Not Here

“Sam?” You breathed, your eyes on Chey. “Find my gear.”

Sam shook his head, a determined look on his face. “Like hell. Go with Chey.”

You turned towards him, angry. “Are you stupid, Sam?” You snapped. “These assholes are coming to _our_ home, with _my daughter_ in it.” Your jaw was tight. “I am not backing down!”

“What if something happens?” Sam hissed at you.

“It’s less likely something is gonna happen with the three of us working.” You quickly grabbed Chey, getting her down off of her chair. “Take your dad up to mommies room okay? Go and hide in the closet. Don’t worry Daryl, it’s a walk in one so there will be plenty of room for you guys.”

“What’s going on?” Daryl was terrified. You felt sorry for him being thrust into this but there was no time to coddle him right now.

“Look there is no time to explain right now. Just go with Chey, hide and be quiet.” You got into his space, grabbing his shirt. “You do WHATEVER it takes to protect her, you understand?”

He nodded quickly and you let him go. He reached down and grabbed Chey’s hand, running up the stairs together. Sam came rushing back in with a bunch of weapons that you hadn’t used in a long time. It was good that Dean was a stickler for maintenance and kept them all in good condition.

They were all put on the table, making you take a deep breath. “Looks like I need to get her in martial arts…” You muttered, reaching out and grabbing some holy water, a machete, and a sawed off with rock salt rounds.

“It’ll be fine.” Dean tried to tell you.

Without looking at him, you shook your head. “No, it won’t.” You told him seriously. Finally looking up, you shrugged. “It’s starting. We’ve been here since before I had her, and now? Sammy has a hunt just months before we’re attacked? If this doesn’t keep happening, no doubt he’ll think we’re fucking insane. Even if he finds out, and believes, what’s to say I didn’t put a fucking target on his back?”

Dean knew you were wound up because you were too calm, you were swearing more than ever, and you simply walked out, not giving him a chance to reply.

* * *

Chey was visibly upset by the time he shut the closet door behind him. “It’ll be okay, princess.”

“Why are the bad men here?” She sniffed.

“I don’t know baby girl but I promise you, they will not get anywhere near you. Okay?” Daryl swore to her, looking her in the eyes as he held her cheeks in his hand. “I will keep you safe, your mommy, your uncles, they are gonna be okay, okay?”

“Otay.” She nodded.

“Come on sweetie, let’s go sit in the corner okay?” Daryl sat in the corner, pulling Chey onto his lap so she cuddle up against him. “Remember we have got to be quiet?”

Chey nodded, bringing her arm up to put her finger against her lips in a shushing motion. Daryl smiled at her. “Exactly.” He whispered to her. He didn’t know what was going on but he just hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

Daryl was so focused on keep Chey calm, that he had no idea how long they had been in there when there was a crash in your bedroom. He held Chey close, covering her ear that wasn’t against his chest. He hoped that helped.

* * *

You’d been thrown through your bedroom door and groaned. Lying on the ground for a moment, your chest was heaving. You licked your lips, calming yourself as the tall vampire stood above you, snarling. “Go to hell!” You spat when you saw Dean rushing in, machete raised. “Ew.” The head had fallen on your leg, causing you to automatically kick it away.

Glancing at the closet, you were glad neither had come rushing out to see what was going on. “Stay here. I’ll go back up Sam.” Dean ordered you.

He hadn’t given you the chance to protest when he was out your door. Or, what was left of it. Standing there, being useless, pissed you off. It wasn’t like it lasted long, either. Another came through your window, tackling you so that you both went through your closet door. “Don’t you assholes die?” You pushed his mouth from you by putting pressure on his throat.

Spotting the handle to your machete by the door, you stretched your fingers trying to reach it. It was just out of your reach, if you leant any further you wouldn’t be able to keep the vamp from killing you. Suddenly a hand shot out grasping the fallen blade, the vamp shot back taking in it’s new attacker. You looked behind you to see Daryl had your machete, you reached out to him, motioning for him to give it to you. He pointed it at the vamp.

“Look, I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. Just leave us alone and no one has to get hurt.” The vamp laughed, he reached down grabbing your ankle and throwing you across the room. You hit the dresser and fell to the floor with a pained groan.

“ _ **MOMMY**_.” Chey called out for you. You looked up to see the vamp smile at Chey.

“Well hello there, baby WInchester.” The vamp made a move for Chey but you quickly sprang to your feet, just as Daryl took a swing for the vamp. He cut his arm deeply but the vamp just roared in pain, hitting out at Daryl sending him down to the floor. You grabbed the large wooden lamp you had, crashing it into the vamp’s head.

He quickly turned you, wrapping his hands around your neck, lifting you off the ground as you struggled to breath. The machete blade thrust through his body as Daryl stabbed it through his back. He dropped you and turned around to Daryl. “That was a stupid mistake, boy.”

As his back was turned to you, you reached up to yank the machete out of his body, swinging it to remove his head from his body. Breathing heavy, you wiped a small bit of blood from your lip. You knew that wasn’t good, as you didn’t have a split lip.

Daryl stared at you, confused. “What the hell?” He asked, motioning to the headless body.

Holding up a finger, you dropped your machete and stumbled to your bed. “Cas!” You cried out in pain, it hitting you now that Chey was safe. “Come on, man. Hurt here!” You wrapped an arm around yourself, using the other to keep yourself propped up. You heard Cas arrive and breathes a sigh of relief.

Daryl jumped. “Who the hell are you?” He shouted but Cas just ignored him.

“Y/N, what happened?” Cas came over to you, checking you over.

“Vamps. Got thrown about quite a bit. Could do with a little help.” You explained through the pain. Cas quickly put two fingers against your forehead, you felt his healing grace flow through you, taking away your aches, pains and cuts.

“Do you need healing?” Cas asked Daryl as the last tendrils of his grace left you.

“Healing? What the hell is going on?” Daryl was close to going into a full blown rant. You walked past him and grabbed Chey as she cried.

“Come here baby girl. I’ve got you” She wrapped her arms around your neck, gripping you tightly. “Cas, can you go check on the boys downstairs?”

Cas nodded and promptly walked out. Daryl turned to you, opening his mouth to talk. “Wait, not here.” You motioned to the body. You pulled your head back to look at Chey as she cried. “Chey sweetie, we are gonna go into your room okay? Close your eyes for me.” She shut her eyes quickly, burying her face in your neck.

His jaw clenched, but he didn’t say anything. As you walked with her, you sang to her softly, but he could still hear you. Sitting on the side of your bed, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.


End file.
